Knight knows no holidays
by Monicka
Summary: Michael Knight has holidays, which are accidentaly broken...


Knight knows no holidays

Los Angeles gets up into a beautiful June morning in 1997. The trees growing in the area FLAG Foundation, the birds sing. Their concert awakens persistent Michael Knight. He was not angry that he had to get up earlier. He knew that today he begins deserved vacation. He has changed and went downstairs to the ranch. He opened the door leading to the headquarters of the Foundation. There was waiting Bonie, who had just finished something for KITT.

"I see Michael, now that you could not sleep", she said to him.  
>Michael replied: "You're right Bonie, I am looking forward. But you're busy as a bee. What new are you prepared for KITT?"<br>"Well, in addition to many minor updates and improvements KITT now has one new feature. It is a **Deep sleep** command. When you use these words in his vicinity, it becomes a very ordinary car. The main computer is put into sleep state and only sensors to analyze voice remain functional. That's because you could bring KITT back to its original state. This command is **Wake up, KITT.**"  
>"And what is the new feature for," asked Michael.<br>"I thought it might be necessary if you get into a situation where it threatened to dominate KITT an unauthorized person. And the moment you use the command, it sends a message to the headquarters of the Foundation. Only you and I know how to bring it to its original condition," said Bonie.  
>"Well, perhaps that function will not need to leave," laughed Michael joined the KITT.<p>

When they left the premises of the Foundation, said KITT to Michael: "Michael, what's sleep? This status is unknown for me and scares me a bit."  
>Michael said: "We humans need sleep to regenerate our forces. It is actually a state in which you almost do not remember anything. Just sometimes you equip images during sleep, our brain creates. Those images are called dreams."<br>"And do you think that I can have dreams?" asked on KITT.  
>"I do not know. You're different than people. Even if you are independently minded and very intelligent, so I do not really know what the situation you will have the effect of sleep," said Michael.<br>"Sometimes we'll have to try," said KITT. "But not during my vacation! I want to talk with you, buddy," laughed Michael.

Fernando Bonazo, immigrant from Mexico, boarded the van, which recently stolen and traded on its license plate. He rode a few blocks and then stopped before substantially unmaintained tenement house. Andrew Statler, his friend was waiting for him before the door. He was such a "misfit." He grew up without a father, fifteen years on the street, worked with small and larger theft. A few blocks away in the parking lot encounter, Robert Sanders and Jack Wieler. Robert Sanders was among the villains nice. He sold drugs and falsified identity. This Jack Wieler into this bunch got a bit too he accidentally. Nature does not give him enough of intelligence and so when Robert through his contacts helped him out of trouble, he added to it. Both got into a stolen older model BMW.

The van and BMW arrived almost simultaneously in the former factory site. There are four of them got out and apparently waiting for someone. When Fernando had already been several times looked nervously at his watch, opened the side door at the former office building and they came out another man. The present men saw the leader of the whole gang, Alex Tiberg. He was tall, muscular, with blond hair trimmed at the hedgehog. His skin was adorned by some distinctive tattoos.  
>Alex turned to his companions: "Are you waiting long?"<br>"Well, a couple of minutes later it will be," said Fernando and he continued: "Is everything OK?"  
>"Yeah. And I have confirmed that the transport of drugs will be tonight at ten o'clock in the morning," said Alex.<br>Andrew answered: "Oh, that's why we're so hastily convened."  
>Alex tells him: "That is clear. These drugs have to get back. There's a nice pile, so I wanted that van. Drugs also will be transported in a van by cops. We forfeit them and so that the BMW overtake and then blocked. Our van will arrive from back, all jumping out and coaxed them to give us goods. There are guns in a stock. So everyone take some, let them not going with bare hands. "<br>"Good plan, boss," complimented him Andrew.  
>"You're absolutely right, for those drugs on the street then get a nice package. They must not burn in a furnace," he added. Alex unlocked warehouse and all present are armed.<p>

By now, Joseph Daley, Commissioner of Counter-Narcotics Department, was waiting for his partner, who was to accompany him when transporting confiscated drugs to the incinerator. After a while there was a knock at the door of his office.  
>"Come in," invited the commissioner. But when a young sergeant Tom Suliven entered the room, the Commissioner did not hide his surprise.<br>"Tom? I thought Peter Lidberger was going to me. He did with me always go to these events."  
>Tom replied:" Yes, you are right Commissioner. But Peter had just called. A flu struck him, lies in a fever at home."<br>The Commissioner said to him: "Oh. If it's like, so it cannot do anything. You're a newbie, you have to taste everything. Do not worry. Everything I explain and show you. I had such a grouch, but will not bite ..." Joseph laughed. Both men entered the garage, where it has already been prepared white van full of confiscated drugs. Joseph began his new partner to explain how the whole event will take place. When both got in, Joseph showed to Tom inconspicuous button hidden under the dashboard.  
>"This is an automatic self-destruct system. In an emergency, you press this button and the whole car and cargo flies in twenty seconds into the air. Remember that! If you use this button, you have only twenty seconds to clear out the farthest away from the car. Otherwise you to shreds!" said Joseph.<br>Tom asked him:"Have you ever had to use it?"  
>"Not yet. And I hope we never need them," said Joseph.<p>

The clock on the nearby church tower was striking ten when the van left the garage and headed towards the incinerator. Observe the exact plan. Did not go on the highway, but after a minor road, where there was almost no traffic. They passed a sign indicating the border of Los Angeles when a black BMW overtook them. A few hundred meters went before them, but then began to brake suddenly. Joseph reflexively inhibited as well. In no case he did not stand for any accident. BMW repeated this maneuver for several times and then entirely stopped. Joseph stopped as well.  
>"What's that idiot?" he relieved and got out of supplies. Meanwhile, drove another blue van which also stopped. Four men jumped out the BMW and blue van and aimed their weapons at Joseph.<br>"Give us the car keys," said Fernando.  
>"We want the goods you are carrying. If you are sane, so nothing will happen," he continued.<br>But Commissioner Daley was among those who negotiate with thugs. He reached quickly, a learned motion for his gun. Gangsters, however, stopped him and noticed a spray of bullets. Commissioner was injured and fell to the ground. Tom watched all of the van and felt like in some bad movie. But it woke ghost cop. Unbuckled his belt with a gun, pull out from his pocket a large white handkerchief and began waving it above his head. In his other hand held a gun belt that criminals see that he is not armed.  
>"I give up, please do not shoot!" he shouted from the van. "I'll do what you want. Now slowly step out and give you the keys," he called again, and slowly began to stand out. Meanwhile, unnoticed knee pressed the automatic destruction button. He left the delivery and headed slowly from the car. In the spirit flowing counted seconds.<br>"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty."  
>Suddenly a huge explosion clashed and police van turned into a fireball. Drugs were destroyed.<br>"You little bastard!" fell Fernando upon him and went on: "We here at the place you shoot like your friend! But perhaps you served to us alive better. When we lost the goods, we get money as a ransom for you!"  
>He ordered others to keep him tied up and loaded into a van. Then they returned to the factory site. There was Alex impatiently waiting for.<br>"So what, you have the goods?" he asked.  
>"Fucking cops had a destructive device in the car. One we did in some, but here's the other guy fired. Drugs are away. But this kid can ask for ransom," portrayed Fernando the situation.<br>"To hell with all the cops, damn it!" Alex cursed. "But we could try it with the ransom," he decided.

Joseph Daley had bad luck in his great happiness. Today donned a bulletproof vest, suffered only so shot through the calf. After a moment of unconsciousness he was able to summon help. After necessary treatment he left the hospital, immediately headed to the base. There have already been done upheaval. They had received a call of hijackers. Tom demanded in exchange for one million U.S. dollars in used notes. Furthermore, they wanted to forward the money anybody outside the police. Colonel Nelson, his boss, said "Commissioner! I'm glad you're okay, "  
>"Fortunately, I had a vest, and so it floated just my calf. There will be one small scar more. We know who forwarded the money?" asked the Commissioner.<br>"I have one tip. I'll call my old friend, Devon Miles. He represents the Foundation for Law and Government, known by the acronym FLAG. He helped us quite a few times to severe cases. They have their man. He's definitely solved," said the Colonel.  
>"Well, call him. Perhaps to help us do this again, "he said.<p>

In a few minutes in the office of Devon Miles a phone was ringing. Devon took the call and was told by Colonel Nelson, what just happened.  
>"It is such an outrage! A million dollars ransom! I'll try to do something about it. Our man does have just a holiday, but withdraw him, "Devon said into the phone to Colonel Nelson.<br>"I will be very obliged. I know that you helped us several times and I believe that this time it comes out. This would be pity young police officers kidnapped. He works with us, although only half of the year, but it is very conscientious and clever," Colonel Nelson persuades Devon.  
>"Well, Colonel. I'll do what I can. Surely you touch. Meanwhile, you obtain the money. I'll take care of the rest. Good bye!" Devon said to him, heard the colonel's greetings and hung up.<p>

At that time, Michael was a few tens of miles in Los Angeles and headed north. "I would like to see in San Francisco, KITT," he said.  
>"I agree with you Michael. We drove for many cities, but San Francisco is missing on my list. I'll get you one song; let us journey passes better," suggested KITT.<br>"I wonder what song you choose," said Michael. The music started playing, and Michael laughed, "San Francisco! Well this is classic, golden sixties "and began to sing along with the singer. When the song faded away, Michael asked: "Who actually sings? Roy Orbison?"  
>"No, Michael. It was Scott McKenzee. But you were not far from the truth. Roy Orbison sang one too very nice song, The Califonia blues. That you probably wrong," replied KITT.<br>"Then we can go as another, if you're in the archives," suggested Michael.  
>"Although this song figures in my database, but I cannot play it. We've got to call Devon," said KITT. Michael received a call from Devon with a good deal of indignation.<br>"What are you, Devon? You know that I have got a vacation ... "  
>Devon But he said: "I'm sorry, Michael. You will have to stop your holiday and return to the headquarters of the Foundation. A very serious crime has become. Young policeman from the drug department was captured by, and the kidnappers demand ransom. You would have to free him when the transfer of money."<br>"It cannot be serious, Devon. My vacation just started and already I stop it?" upset Michael.  
>"I'm sorry. But I promise that once you will solve this case, you can do it twice a long vacation. And remember, you're just an employee of the Foundation. You have also a certain vocation," persuaded him Devon.<br>"I know. I'm going back as quickly as possible. Bye, Devon!"  
>"See you at the Foundation, Mike," Devon said and the call was terminated.<br>"So, KITT, we return to LA," said Michael grudgingly, he turned at the nearest parking lot, and headed for the return journey.

The Foundation's headquarters he arrived about half an hour and immediately headed for Devon.  
>"So here I am. Then you owe me a holiday, Devon," he reminded.<br>Devon said to him: "Sure, Michael. Thank you for coming so quickly."  
>"I'll help in the transfer of money, count with me. But I will try to save as a sacrifice, and as money. That those villains would not get away with it," upset Michael.<br>"Mike, I knew that this case does not leave you cold."  
>"It is not! From our police records, I know that almost everyone has had a skirmish with the law. And even I know Alex Tiberg personally. Thanks to one of my intervention he served five years for trafficking drugs. Certainly I can tell these people forget ... "<br>Devon thought a moment and then suggested: "What if I arrange you masking. So perfect, that you would not know even your own mother."  
>Michael said: "In this case, go ahead. When and where the money is handed over?"<br>"The time is tomorrow at 9:00, on the premises of a former plastics factory. The company went bankrupt a year ago and the factory is now such a dead zone in the suburbs of LA. "  
>"I think I know which area you think," said Michael.<br>"Those places are decent people avoid a big arc," said yet, parted with Devon and pulled over for lunch. Meanwhile, Devon began to look for a disguise.

The next morning, Michael and Devon had to meet in the garage foundation. KITT has been prepared and Bonie finished in the next room Michael's transformation. She put him a wig on straight, blond hair and stuck him fake mustache. When Michael came into the garage, Devon said on behalf of him: "Oh you have so hit, Mike! If I did not know about the costume, so you really would not recognize."  
>Michael nervously replied, "Stop it, okay? That's not very pleasant for me, the wig itches terribly ... "<br>The debate put KITT: "Your appearance, Michael, is now almost identical to one wedding trickster, which appears in our database."  
>Michael laughed, "Well, you succeeded, KITT! Marriage swindler! This is the ideal man for the transfer of money kidnappers, cha, cha, cha ... "<br>Devon had to calm the situation by saying, "End of jokes, folks. Time flies! Money is in the trunk, so keep your chin up Mike and be careful. "  
>"Good luck, Michael!" wished him Bonie.<br>"Thanks. I'm sure everything will be fine and I can go back to my interrupted vacation," said Michael, started it and drove off.

The factory site has arrived at a time when his watch showed the time of 8:57. Exactly at 9:00 the doors of a former warehouse opened, and Michael drove inside. He got out and pulled from the car trunk with money. Then one of the doors opened and three men came out. Two of them were unknown to Michael, but Alex Tiberg knew immediately by his distinctive tattoos.  
>"Have you got money?" asked him Alex. Michael took two steps toward Alex and opened the trunk for a moment to Alex saw that money.<br>"Where is the kidnapped policeman? I want to see him! Otherwise, get nothing," said Michael.  
>"Andrew, bring him," Alex told to the radio. The second door came in another man and led handcuffed Tom Suliven. "Let him, Andrew," said Alex, and then turned to Michael: "Well, now I want the money!"<br>Michael slowly approached with a suitcase to Alex. But then suddenly struck the trunk of Alex's head, threw it to Tom and shouted at him: "Tom, quickly run away!" The policeman really escaped and Michael began to fight with other criminals. Total long defied the odds, but then captured the head of a sort of hook and dropped his wig. Alex, who had waked up, he immediately recognized him. Exclaimed: "This is Michael Knight! He once got me to jail! Destroy him before he will call his super-car! "Michael is just about to call KITT to the rescue. Now, however, saw that he was betrayed, and therefore just called: "KITT! **Deep sleep! **"  
>KITT sent a distress signal to the headquarters of the foundation and then inactivated. It was just an ordinary car. In the next second, Fernando Bonazo leapt to Michael and injected into his leg dose of the drug. Michael slumped to the ground limp.<p>

Tom Suliven meanwhile arrived at the station. Colonel Nelson welcomed him joyfully.  
>"Well done, Sergeant! You are alive and healthy and even have money. The man from the foundation must be very capable."<br>Tom said to him: "Yes. I owe my thanks to him. But my instinct tells me that something is wrong. What Joseph? How is he?"  
>"It has only one small scar on the leg more. He was wearing a bulletproof vest. That probably saved his life. At least this way he described it to me," Colonel illuminate the situation. Tom partially eased this information. Meanwhile, the colonel office phone rang. Devon Miles called and informed him that Michael is captured. When Colonel gave this information to Tom, he only said: "Oh, I'm sorry. But depending on how the liberation of my acting, he's definitely a professional. He surely gets along with. "<br>Then Tom and Colonel Nelson said goodbye.  
>The Foundation's headquarters, however, had a legitimate fear about Michael. In such a parlous situation and without help of KITT, Michael has dismounted. Bonie thought she could write an article in the local newspaper. She had relied on attention and assistance of local residents. Arranged with the editors that the article shall print as early as Monday's edition.<p>

In the warehouse of a former factory for plastics, Michael was awakened by shower of cold water. He found that sits chained to a kind of iron construction, which resulted from electrical cables. Alex Tiberg stood before him and immediately ran to him: "You cop's bastard! The five years in jail I can't wink at that!"  
>Alex pressed the switch and the electric current passed through the Michael's body. He groaned in pain. Alex turned off the power and continued: "And what did you do with your car? Although normally starts and goes. But I know that there is mounted a super computer that can control the car."<br>Michael replied with a smirk: "I have deactivated it. To you could not empower and control him."  
>Alex tried to negotiate, "Hey, buddy. The fact that I was in jail because of you, I forgive you. And that you have two of my guys sent to the hospital with broken bones. But that in turn activate the car, okay?"<br>"You can forget it!" said Michael; thereby he obtained a shock followed by another dose of drugs. The torture was used by Michael. Again he recalled the torment the Vietnam War. There it had been much worse. But he had concerns that his psyche was not broken dependency on drugs that fucked him Alex. His troubles continued several long days. The only member of the gang, who treated him quite well, was Jack Wieler. He got the job carrying meal to Michael. Of those few sentences, what they always switched, Michael realized that Jack is not an evil man and the gang somehow not.

Schöderberg is a small town, situated in the picturesque valley of the Austrian Alps. In this city was born and raised Nicol Eilenger. Now it is her twenty-one years and recently received a considerable sum of money prize in a quiz. Decided, therefore, that she fulfill her dream and spend a holiday on the beaches of Los Angeles. To be able to get to her destination, she drove her younger brother to the airport to Vienna. He spent nine long hours on a plane to Washington, where she waited another three hours for a flight to Los Angeles. The flight lasted six hours. Her plane landed on runway airport at five o'clock in the afternoon local time. After checking in and picking up their luggage got into one of the taxis. That she conveyed her request to the hotel Ocean Sun, where she spent ten wonderful days relaxing. She housed in a room overlooking the sea and put in an excellent local restaurant dinner. Then she overcame fatigue from a long journey, during which not sleep too much, so she lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Alex Tiberg was already running out of patience and saw that all the remaining members of the party have preferred hiding somewhere. Alex had told his companions, with whom they honor and so urged him to get rid of Michael instead. Therefore, this morning, Alex called Fernando and Jack to witness his last attempt to break Michael. Michael was re-glazed with ice water.  
>Alex offered him: "Look, you beautiful! This is your last chance. Activate it your hilarious car and join us. Put away that your knighthood, you can achieve a lot with us too. "<br>Michael said firmly, "Never! I will not be fraternizing with you, not for anything in the world! Even if you forced me thousands of times and tortured. I'd rather die!"  
>Alex exclaimed in disgust: "Now then die, you coward rat" and again gave Michael an electric shock. Michael passed out in pain. Alex had injected another dose of drugs and ordered the remaining men, "Jack! You're in charge of the car. Eliminate it in a safe place where cops are not looking for him. Fernando, you get rid of Michael. It must seem like an unfortunate accident. "<br>Fernando replied: "Sure, boss. Drown him as the cowardly rat! So you called him, right?"  
>"Good idea, Fernando. He is under the influence of drugs, will not swim and drowns. And the drug quickly breaks down, so the cops would not even think of anything. So the plan is clear. In two hours we will meet here and think of some place where we survive the worst," said Alex. Then they all broke up. Michael Fernando loaded into your BMV and took him to a secluded beach with a lonely, already disused pier. Tied it in the sea to one of the pillars of his face, and overruled the scarf. He knew that the evening tide is performed by the work of destruction.<p>

Jack Wieler was in charge of Michael's car. He went to his cousin, Nick Grant, who owned a small rental car. Nick stared at the car in which Jack has arrived. "It's a Pontiac! Pontiac TransAm, the American legend! His owner, although it modified enough, but it is wonderful! You do not steal it, Jack?"  
>"You know, Nick ... That car belonged to one my friend ..." stammered Jack lying awkwardly on: "He actually gave it to me ..."<br>Nick looked at him, however: "Do not lie! I know who you are now in friend. It's a nice bunch of bastards. The car I will leave here. But you should go to the police and confess. So you still get into trouble more than now." Jack promised that tomorrow's report to the police.

Nicole woke up in a hotel room. After breakfast she asked at the desk, if they know of any good and cheap car rental. The receptionist referred her to a local one, which was located just a few blocks from the hotel. Nicol spoke fluent English and had no fear that dealt with everything needed. She walked into the rental office and said hello.  
>"Hello, miss. Can I help you?" asked her the young man in blue and white overalls.<br>"I'd like to borrow a car for 10 days," she said.  
>"So you're at the right address. Come with me to the garage, there you will certainly choose a car."<br>They went down the stairs to the underground garage and walked between rows of cars. All were signs that Nicole knew from Europe. But she wanted something typically American. She wanted to leave empty-handed, but then in the corner saw a beautiful black sports car.  
>"There's a black car in the corner like it. What's the brand?" asked Nicole.<br>The young man replied with a smile: "You have good taste, lady. This is the Pontiac TransAm, American legend. Fifty bucks may be on your ten days."  
>"Fifty bucks you have said? What does it mean?"<br>"Fifty dollars miss. Where are you from? Certainly not American ... "  
>"No, I'm from Austria."<br>"You speak perfect English. I guessed you to the Englishwoman."  
>"Thanks. I graduated from Oxford in English, it's unmistakable. And I take that car."<br>"Well, back up, make a treaty," suggested the young man and both went back to the office.

About ten minutes Nicol already wielded in his hand the key of this beautiful car. She opened the door and mounted. With wonder viewed the interior of the vehicle. She was dizzy of all the buttons and displays. A steering wheel remained her control of the plane. The car had automatic transmission and electronic starter. She squeezed it and the car immediately turned on. Nicol was pleasantly surprised at how quiet the car is. Chose the reverse and backed out of line. Then he moved the transmission lever on forward and slowly pulled out of the garage. On the street just lightly stamp the gas treadle and within seconds the speedometer showed 70 miles per hour. Slowed to 45 miles allowed and extricated herself from the town on the highway. There she tried to go at full throttle. Car incredibly accelerated again. After a few seconds longer riding speeds over 140 miles.  
>"So I have this super car," she thought. Then she turned to the nearest landing and returned to the city. At the corner she saw a newspaper vendor, and she thought that she could read local news. She stopped at the vendors, wound down the window and gave him a few small coins. In return, she received a copy of the newspaper.<p>

Meanwhile, California sun began to glow merciless. She moved then, following the signs to the main beach. Parked in the shade of some buildings and wanted to get out and go to bathe.  
>But it caught her attention the headlines of newspapers, which proclaimed: <strong>"KNIGHT IS MISSING."<strong> It could mean that he is looking for a knight, or Mr. Knight. Then she noticed the photograph of a man who stood leaning against a magnificent black sports car. Nicol looked the photo incredulous.  
>"This is perhaps my car ..." she thought. She was going through the article. She learned that the man's name is Michael Knight, a worker of the FLAG foundation. He left to pursue a case of abduction by police and is now missing for nearly a week. Nicol have also read that in the car is built a special computer with elements of artificial intelligence that is able to communicate the human voice. Marking machine was "Knight Industries Two Thousand," in short KITT. The article was also mentioned that the computer is now in a state of sleep.<br>"To what a special car, I got it?" she thought. She was almost sure she just borrowed the car, which was an article in the speech. She wondered how the computer is started. Again she was reading article, but the only thing that stuck in her head, was abbreviated designation computer. So he tried to speak aloud:" KITT!" But nothing happened.  
>"Now that the sun makes me to do silly tricks and I am telling to the car," she said to herself. But then, she was reading the article again and she suspended in the information that the computer is in the sleep state.<br>"So when he is sleeping, so I have to wake him," she thought.  
>Once again, she loudly said:"KITT! <strong>Wake up, KITT<strong>!"

Then all display in the car lit and a male voice spoke: "Thank you, miss. You have just re-activated me. I am a computer Knight Industries Two Thousand, KITT for short. Do not worry, I will not hurt you. Because you do not figure in my database of people, I assume that you are from abroad. So may I know your name and where are you from?"  
>Nicol said in amazement: "I am Nicol Eilenger, from Austria."<br>KITT said: "I am glad to meet you, Miss Eilenger."  
>Nicol suggested to him: "You can call me Nicole, KITT ..."<br>"Thank you, Nicole. Now I propose that we went to the headquarters of our foundation, "said KITT.  
>"But where is it? I'm here on vacation and the first day. So here do not know," said Nicol.<br>"I'll show you the path. Follow the green arrow above the wheel. It will show you always how to proceed," said KITT.  
>Nicol just sighed: "So go on ..."<p>

Nicol drove through town, until the parking lot appeared before her. There was a big truck on it. She could see a ramp folded into the interior of the lift. Nicol turned onto the parking lot and ran up the ramp into the lift. She turned off the engine and got out. Then she saw a woman around 35 years old, sitting at the computer. The woman turned to her and said: "I welcome you to the base of Knight Industries. My name is Bonie Barstow and I see that you managed to activate the KITT."  
>KITT said: "Nicole is very clever, subtle and pleasant companion."<br>"So are you Nicole?" asked her Bonie.  
>Nicol confirmed it, "Nicol Eilenger from Austria. And explain to KITT, that brings me embarrassed. I'm accustomed to computer flattered me."<br>Bonie said, "Excuse him, Miss Eilenger. KITT is such a good fellow."  
>Nicol suggested, "Call me Nicole, Mrs. Barstow."<br>Bonie opposed: "But you'll call me Bonie ..." Both women laughed and shook hands.

Bonie then began explaining the situation to Nicol: "We are looking for Michael Knight, our friend. He offered his assistance to the local police in the transfer of ransom for one of the policemen. He was kidnapped by a very dangerous gang, who wanted to recover the drugs for disposal. Michael acquitted the policeman, he regained money too. But he was captured and he had to deactivate KITT. Again, it could revive a specific command. The command we knew but me and Michael, so I wonder how you came to him."  
>Nicol explained her: "I read the article. It reported that the computer is in sleep state. Although it seemed crazy to me, talk with the car, but then I have a leap of faith. I ordered him to wake up. And he really woke up ... "<br>Bonie said with a smile: "That article was our last hope. I thought that someone will find KITT and only forward it to us. But you did it even activated. Now you can help us in finding Michael. We implanted into his skin in the head a little radio. The signal should KITT capture in a radius of five kilometers. KITT is capable of automatic driving as well. But imagine the uproar if someone saw a car driving without a driver. That would be noticeable. But I have to stay here on base, because of information that can give the police all the time ... "  
>Nicol was beginning to be clear about what Bonie wants from her. Instead sweet lazing on the beach she will find a guy who knows only the photos and who knows what she's about to happen. From her thinking she was wrenched by KITT when he said: "Have no fear Nicol. I am safe and fast. Together we can find Michael in 24 hours and then you can enjoy your holiday. Michael also had to interrupt his vacation because of this case. And he'll like you. You are beautiful, blond, and Michael has weakness of those types."<br>Nicol finally agreed, "Okay, you persuaded me. I want to have an adventure. And all my friends burst with envy, when I'll tell about it. "  
>"Depend on it," said KITT, and they went looking for Michael.<p>

First they arrived to the factory site. They drove to the store where Michael was captured. KITT turned on the receiver captures the radio waves. In ether, however, was silence. They were slowly touring the factory grounds. But neither made themselves heard.  
>"He is not here," said Nicol.<br>"Yes, it seems. We have to look elsewhere, "said KITT.  
>They continued driving through the city. Slowly the evening approached and Nicol had lost hope that the promise of 24 hours will be respected. They were searching sunken space, when suddenly the speaker sounded weak intermittent beep.<br>"That's the radio! We have found him!" Nicol rejoiced with.  
>KITT stated the information: "The signal comes from the coast. There is a small, deserted beach. We are going there."<br>The direction was correct, the signal still grew stronger. They came to the beach and Nicole saw on the other end of it the pier. However, the beach was empty.  
>"Search everywhere Nicol. Michael must already be very close," encouraged her KITT.<br>The pier was standing on high pillars between which the crashing waves of the beginning tide. Nicol then saw a figure, tied to one of the pillars. Ran and jumped into the waves. She swam on the pillar and liberated the man. Although he had hidden his face scarf, but when Nicol removed it, she noticed that Michael has found. She swam to shore with him and pulled him from the water. Then she waved at KITT by the scarf. He came up to her and she pulled Michael into the passenger seat. He was unconscious, but breathing and his heart beating.  
>"What does it happen to him, KITT?" she said.<br>"He has a sleeping drug inside his body. We arrived on time. A few more minutes and would have drowned. The gang wanted to get rid of him. But he says us tomorrow morning. You should also have a rest."  
>"Thanks, KITT. Good night."<br>"Goodnight, Nicole. I'll watch if something happened. "

Morning rays, however, first awaked Michael. First, he alarmed that his suffering will continue. Than he recognized that he is sitting in KITT. Quietly opened the door and went into the fresh air, collect his thoughts. He returned to his memories of his captivity in the factory premises.  
>He heard himself saying, <em>"Never!<em> _I will not be fraternizing with you, not for anything in the world!_ _Even if you forced me thousands of times and tortured._ _I'd rather die_ "  
>It was followed by Alex Tiberg answer:"<em>Well, then die, you coward rat!<em>"  
>Then another shock had followed and the next thing he remembered nothing.<br>Then he woke up this morning at KITT next to a stranger, but very beautiful girl. His mind wondered who it could be and decided that it finds. He opened the driver door and tenderly kissed the girl on the cheek.

That same morning, Alex Tiberg thought that they could use Michael's car to escape across the border into Mexico. He knew that this car is very fast. Therefore, he called Jack Wieler. When Jack came, asked Alex to him: "So where do you clean up the car?"  
>Jack replied: "To my cousin. He owns a rental car. There the cops will not find it."<br>Alex is angry: "You're really quite dull! Auto rental! Cops go there first ..." and wanted to teach Jack a huge blow. However, he waited for his reaction, agility turned and ran away. He stopped until the local police department, where everything truthfully testified. Alex meanwhile contacted Fernando. He arrived on his scooter. Alex told him: "It's in the grove. That idiot Jack gave the car to the rental. So cops probably already have it. We must get away as quickly as possible. Where's the stolen BMW? It could be useful. "  
>Fernando said: "I got rid of it. It was very hot goods. But I know a shop Porsche at the edge of town. We can filch a good car there, and beyond. "<br>Alex agreed with the idea.

Nicole woke up that morning, a gentle kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Michael leaning over to her.  
>"Good morning, beautiful unknown," he said.<br>"Good morning, Michael. How are you? "  
>"Although my head pained me a little, but it will pass. May I know your name?" Michael said.<br>"My name is Nicol Eilenger and I come from Austria. You can just call me Nicole, if you want," said Nicol.  
>"And what is looking a Central European woman from the country under the Alps here in the hot California?" asked Michael her to continue.<br>"Originally, I want vacation and relaxation. But my plans had to be changed when I got into this monster," Nicol said, pointing at KITT.  
>He did not need to like it and said: "I am a monster, well that's good. The fact that I found Michael mean nothing, right? "<br>"Sorry KITT, I did not think so," apologized to him Nicol.  
>"I'm just a computer. It can not offend. I'm not angry, Nicol," said KITT to her.<br>Michael suggested: "We should contact Bonie. It has certainly worried about me. And in the meantime she could get some information from the police about these gangsters."  
>Michael chose to dial the code of the receiver at the headquarters of the foundation. After a while, the face of Bonie appeared in the screen. Bonie did not hide her astonishment.<br>"Mike! So they found you! Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"I have a small hangover, but I am fine. For that I owe to Nicol and KITT, without them a funeral hearse taken my body away."<br>"I am glad. But I have for you the information that you will not be pleased. Alex Tiberg and Fernando Bonazo attacked Porsche shop on the outskirts of town. Seriously wounded two salesmen and stole the latest model of sporting Porsche 911 in white color. Jack Wieler confessed at the local police department and he wants to cooperate in the apprehension of the gang."  
>Michael was outraged: "This is just their style! But I know that I did not make a mistake with Jack at least. Have you got the information about where to go?"<br>Bonie said: "Witnesses testify that lead to the south. Probably they want to cross Mexican border."  
>"Thank you Bonie. The nearest border crossing is the Santa Pueblo. I think they just want to pass that way. We go there, maybe even catch it before it disappears beyond, "<br>Then Michael turned to Nicole and told her: "Come on! Not leaving you here alone. And at least you see what KITT can do. "  
>Nicol mounted on the passenger side, Michael sat behind the wheel and drove. Once they left the beach on a solid road, Michael ordered: "KITT, the pursuit system," Green light indicates normal driving at that moment changed to orange with the word "PURSUIT". Body car turns into shape of a special racing car and the dizzying speed means increased 220 mileshr.

After several minutes of this hellish ride in front of you saw the stolen white Porsche. Michael ended the pursuit system and contacted the police by radio. Then he overtook bandits and forced them to stop. Alex and Fernando got out and started recklessly firing their guns at KITT. But bullets are repelled from the body, leaving behind only a fiery glare.  
>Fernando ran out of bullets and Alex shouted: "Come on, you coward! I would like to fight with you face to face!" And he threw his gun. Infuriated Michael got out and began to fight with both criminals. Fernando went down the first after Michael hit him into his temple. But Alex was a much tougher opponent. His duel with Michael was even for a very long time. Nicol watched it all from the safety car. She was now watching the scene, seen previously only in action movies. Alex has also slowly running out of power and after one of the strikes also fell to the ground. Nicol has heard police sirens. Michael tied Alex, but did not notice that Fernando, meanwhile, woke up.<br>He rolled over to Alex's gun and aimed at Michael. Nicol, however, also noticed it, open the door and shouted: "Michael! Attention! He wants to shoot! "  
>Michael turned around and, when shot came from a pistol, jumped above KITT. But the bullet bounced back and accidentally hit him in the thigh.<p>

Meanwhile, a police patrol arrived and the two criminals were arrested. Nicol contact the nearest hospital by radio. Michael sat down with a pained grunting on the passenger side; Nicole sat behind the wheel again and went to the hospital. Michael was taken immediately to the operating-room, bleeding heavily since. Nicol had to stay in the waiting room, where she spent endless minutes in fear. About an hour later Michael exported to the bed of the hall. Nicol asked to one of the doctors: "How is he, Doctor?"  
>The doctor replied: "We were able to remove bullet. Unfortunately, however, hit the main femoral artery, so he lost much blood. Received several transfusions, but we no longer have his blood group. That will bring up an hour from another hospital. I do not know whether he will last, but he is strong, fights."<br>Nicol doctor listened and then asked, "And what has he actually blood type? You know, I'm registered as a donor of blood, so I could give him my blood. I have group B Rh +. "  
>She showed the doctor her blood donor card, and he told her: "You know, miss, Mr. Knight also has a group B Rh +? So if the cross-test proceeds, you could donate your blood."<br>Then the doctor said one of the nurses:" Take the blood from this young lady and make immediate cross-test with the blood of Mr. Knight." Nurse completed a command. After several minutes of a call from the lab validated that tests came out well, so Nicole could donate her blood to Michael.

The next day, Michael woke up and felt much better already. During morning rounds the doctor told him that Nicol gave her blood to him and thereby possibly save lives. Since the end of rounds a couple of minutes passed and there came a knock at the door of Michael's room.  
>"Come in," said Michael, and saw Nicol coming to him. Michael warmly welcomed her saying: "Nicol! You're my angel, my savior! I know you gave me your blood and I thank. Thank you very much."<br>Nicol replied with embarrassment: "Michael! I'm glad you feel better. What I did for you, consider it granted. And I know that even the same thing you did for me. From what I know about you, and what I experienced with you, it is clear to me that your name is no coincidence. You're Michael Knight, a true knight this time."  
>"Nicole, I have to say you one thing. Remember that having the mission, it is very difficult. Enjoy the rest of your holiday and to meet me, you can remember."<br>"Thanks. And sometimes you have to leave again and come to us, to Austria. Near the town where I live, is a wonderful ski slope. I hope you know how to ski? And if not, I will teach," said Nicol  
>"I do not know if I will come. Knight knows no holidays," laughed Michael. Nicole has wanted to leave, but Michael stopped her saying, "Do not go yet, Nicol. I have something to give. "<br>Nicol returned to his bed, Michael sat down, pulled her close and kissed her long.  
>"Goodbye, Nicol. You're my blood sister. I'll never forget you," he said.<br>"Goodbye, Mike. And give my regards to Bonie and KITT."  
>"I will, do not worry. And they go, or I'll cry ..." said Michael. Nicol had tears in her eyes too, so shut the door and left his room and hospital. Outside again, the California sun burned hot in and she headed to the beach. The rest of the holiday ran like water and she returned home richer with experience that will be remembered in death.<p>

Within a few days, Michael healed and he could leave the hospital. KITT was waiting for him before the main gate. When mounted, said: "Michael. Devon says those that the holiday is accepted. We go to San Francisco as you originally wanted."  
>"Well done! Perhaps this time it does not interfere with anything," said Michael went on the road. Somewhere halfway, Michael said: "KITT, do you remember anything from the time when you were in a state of sleep?"<br>"No, Mike. This time period features in my mind only as a kind of blank. I had no dreams. I think I am not able to have dreams. Like, I can never have got any true feelings. I'm just a machine. Although thinking independently, but still just a machine. I ask Bonie to remove this feature. You had trouble because of it."  
>"Good KITT, as you want. But really you do not remember anything?"<br>"Just the fact that just before I was re-activated audio sensors picked up my name. Someone called me, but I could not respond."  
>"It was Nicole. Before waking you up she repeated in several times just your name. "<br>"So it really was not a dream."

When they crossed the bridge over the Strait of Golden Gate in San Francisco, Michael said: "KITT, you'd be able to free me from Alcatraz ..."  
>KITT said: "Well I do not know. Nobody said it failed. And you have to first commit a crime to imprison you. And you never do that?"<br>"You're absolutely right, KITT ..." Michael laughed. Then again, echoed Scott McKenzee song "San Francisco" and Michael began to sing it again.

END


End file.
